Drabble KuroFye
by Juuna
Summary: La vie d'un ninja et d'un magicien ensemble est parfois assez mouvementée... Série de drabble YAOI KuroFye, un par lettre de l'alphabet. /!\ retravaillés ! version corrigés de ceux déjà posté, chagement de la lettre F.
1. A Ai Shiteru

Hiiiiiiiiii !!

Allez V2 de mes petits drabbles. je m'y suis remises récemment, j'ai corrigé pas mal de fautes sur les anciens (alala la honte des fois ') et j'en ai tapés 2-3 nouveaux !!

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Ai shiteru**

Il n'avait pas osé le réveiller. Il semblait tellement en paix quand il dormait. Et puis il était beau comme un ange comme ça…. Alors il s'était levé en silence, s'était rhabillé et était sûr le point de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il fallait quand même qu'il le prévienne… Avisant de quoi écrire sur le bureau prit le stylo et écrit.

Fye ouvrit un œil timide, et après quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière du matin, distingua son beau grand ténébreux à de l'autre côté de leurs chambre. Il commença à se redresser et vu qu'il était en train d'écrire. Curieux, il décida de l'épier discrètement, et se rallongea, gardant juste un œil ouvert. Il vit son Kuro-aï se redresser, relire la feuille, rougir imperceptiblement puis sortir de la pièce en laissant la feuille.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Fye se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le mot, se demandant se qui avait fait rougir son Kuro-chan comme ça. Il saisi la feuille et lu.

« Je vais m'entraîner, on se revoit au déjeuner. Aï shiteru. »

Et là, se fut Fye qui rougit, avec un sourire radieux. Il le cachait bien, mais en réalité son Kuro d'amour était vraiment attentionné !


	2. B Boîte à Musique

Je sais... c'est très (trop) long pour un drabble... mais c'est trop court pour faire un One-shot je trouve !

* * *

**Boîte à Musique**

Encore un nouveau monde. Toute la petite troupe se baladait dans le marché de la vile où ils avaient atterrit. Sakura c'était arrêtée devant un stand de pommes, et s'était mis à raconter à Shaolan et Mokona les quelques souvenirs que lui rappelait cet étalage, Kurogane lui attendait qu'ils aient fini et Fye j'étais un œil amusés à tout un tas de bricoles étendues sur un stand de bric-à-brac. Soudain, son attention fut captée par une petite boite ronde, cachée au milieu de bijoux en toc. Il prit délicatement la boîte. Elle était en bois avec de fines arabesques dorés incrustées, et semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir. Mais avant, il tourna sur la petite clé, sentant sous ses doigts un mécanisme se remonter. Puis, précautionneusement il l'ouvrit. Et quand elle fut ouverte, alors, une mélodie absolument enchanteresse s'éleva.

Pour Fye, la cohue de la rue fut soudain atténuée, ne résonnait plus qu'à ses oreilles le son cristallin et délicat provenant de la boîte. La mélodie était simple, mais profondément touchante et mélancolique. Et dans la petite boîte, tournoyait une petite Reine des Neiges. Fye était absolument sous le charme de ce merveilleux objet.

Mais il entendit soudain qu'on l'appelait. C'était Mokona, qui faisait de grand bond sur la tête d'un Kurogane passablement énervé. Alors Fye referma et posa le précieux objet à contre cœur, et rejoint ces amis.

Plus tard, une fois le soir tombé et installée à une table d'auberge, la petite troupe discutait quand Sakura fit remarquer :

-- Kurogane-san n'est plus là, quelqu'un sait où il est ?

-- Il est sortit tout à l'heure et quand je lui ai demandé où il allait il ma juste répondu qu'il reviendrait, répondit Shaoran.

-- Puuuuuu ! Mokona sait mais il le diraaa pas !!

Fye releva la tête. C'est vrai que Kuro-puu n'était pas avec eux. Il avait tellement cette petite mélodie lui trottant dans la tête qu'il en devenait passablement distrait… Puis la conversation reprit alors, repartant sur autre chose, et Fye l'écouta distraitement en se rejouant intérieurement, l'envoûtante petite musique cristalline.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kurogane revint. Mokona lui sauta dessus et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, pas moyen de savoir ce que dit la boule de poile mais le fait est que Kurogane devînt soudain très rouge… de colère ? Il hurla à Mokona de s'en aller et de pas en rajouter. Mais évidemment Mokona ne le laissa pas tranquille, et la situation tourna rapidement au habituelle prise de becs entre le guerrier et la petite créature.

Arriva enfin l'heure pour eux de ce coucher. Ils montèrent à l'étage, où étaient les chambres. Leur budget restreint les avaient obligés à n'en prendre que deux : une pour les enfant et l'autre pour les adultes. Mokona choisis de dormir avec la princesse et Shaoran et fit un dernier câlin (forcée dans le cas de Kuro) aux grands.

Ceux-ci entrèrent dans leurs chambres, Kurogane remarqua que malheureusement il n'y avait pas deux lits séparés… Ses espoirs de sommeil tranquille s'envolaient… Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça, il avait quelque chose à faire.

-- Hum…Fye ?

-- Quoi Kuro-pon ?

Le ninja du prendre une inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver et hurler contre l'usage d'un des innombrables surnoms stupide dont on l'avait affublé. Il soupira et reprit son souffle, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire une chose pareille. Mais bon maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, plus question de reculer !

-- J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Fye ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, alors que Kurogane sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape, le petit écrit en bois, avec des arabesques dorées… Et la lui tendis.

Les yeux rivés sur la boîte, Fye la prit délicatement, tourna la clé, et l'ouvrit doucement. De nouveau, la petite mélodie cristalline et mélancolique s'éleva. Et la petite Reine se remit à tournoyer lentement. Fye la fixa quelques secondes, en se régalant les oreilles avant de la refermer doucement et… de se jeter au cou de Kurogane.

-- Ooooooooh ! Merci Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! T'es géniaaaaaaaaal ! Je t'aimeuuuh ! Comment t'as su ?

Le ninja, un peu mal à l'aise face à de telles effusions –mais touché du plaisir qu'il pouvait deviner dans ces grandes prunelles bleu- répondit :

-- C'était pas dur…baka ! Suffisait de voir ta tête !

Fye, resserra son étreinte sur Kurogane avant que celui-ci ne murmure, en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras :

-- Bon anniversaire Fye.

Fye releva des yeux pétillant vers son partenaire :

-- Alors tu t'en es souvenu ?

-- Pour qui tu me prends ?!

Et malgré la légère pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, c'est avec beaucoup de tendresse que Kurogane se pencha pour doucement s'accaparer les lèvres de son Fye.


	3. C Confitures

**Confiture**

Fye ne semblait avoir aucun remord à s'accaparer le dernier pot de confiture offerts par leurs hôtes du mondes précédent… Mokona ayant fait de même avec l'avant dernier… Et Kurogane était bien décider à remonter les bretelles à son magicien d'amant… Non mais c'était quoi ces manières ?!

Fye cachés derrière quelques arbres et des bosquets d'arbustes touffus, lui devait se retenir à grande peine d'éclater de rire, en plongeant sans gêne son doigt dans le pot avant de le nettoyer minutieusement.

Le pot avait déjà perdu un tiers de son volume quand soudain le ninja surgit et lui attrapa le poignet de la main qui tenait le pot.

-- Alors toi…

-- Moi quoi ? Répondit Fye avec un sourire angélique. Mais avant de laisser le temps de répondre au Ninja, Fye lui tartina la confiture de son doigt sur le nez.

Monumentale erreur.

La punition ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est une bonne partie du pot que Fye reçu par la tête en guise de châtiment. Kurogane afficha un regard et un sourire vainqueur. Tant pis pour le pot, mais au moins, il avait pu se venger (en partie) pour toute les fois où le magicien l'avait encore et encore embêté….Tiens d'ailleurs, celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter, car déjà il contre attaquait, tendant ses mains pleines de confitures vers le visage de Kuro-pon qui pu éviter…une seule des mains. Se retrouvant ainsi avec une joue joliment tartinée… De quoi exploser de rage si la main n'avait pas été bien vite remplacée par des lèvres fines qui souriaient contre sa peau et par une petite langue mutine.

-- Hummm…tu es délicieux Kuro-chan

Mais le dit Kuro-chan, décidé à pas se laisser totalement amadoué, fini de renverser le pot sur la tête de son blondinet, et avec un sourire en coin lui répondit :

-- Pas autant que toi…


	4. D Dignité

**Dignité **

-- Kuro-Kuro !! Viens faire des anges dans la neige avec moi !!

-- Nan !! Pas question ! Je tiens à ma dignité _**moi**_ !!

-- Oooooooooh alleeeeeeeeez !! Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!

-- Peux-tu m'expliquer quelle partie du «non » tu n'as pas compris…

-- Ouinnnnnnnnnn Méchant Kuro-toutou !!

-- Et arrêtes avec ces surnoms débiles !

Fye se redressa de la neige dans laquelle il était allongé et avec un sourire provocateur lui répondit :

-- Nan.

-- C'est du harcèlement.

-- Oui, parfaitement !

Fye lui décocha son sourire le plus innocent. Dans un effort colossal, Kurogane réussit à détourner la tête et sortit enfin ce pitre de son champ de vision en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Tête d'ange ça c'est sûr, mais quel cauchemar pour les nerfs…

-- Kuro-puu…

-- Quoi encore ?

-- Tu changeras pas d'avis quoi que je dise hein ?

-- Parfaitement.

-- Je vois. Alors…

Ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment, Kurogane tourna enfin la tête mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le Magicien lui sautait déjà dessus et le percutait sans ménagement le faisant basculer dans la neige.

-- Baka !! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-- C'est évident non ? Tu ne semblais pas décidé à vouloir bouger de toi-même alors je t'ai filé un p'tit coup de pouce

Fye accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'œil aguicheur qui causa un léger bug à Kuro…celui-ci, remit de son bug remarqua alors la position dans laquelle ils étaient : lui étalé, le dos dans la neige. Fye assis sur son bassin un genou de chaque côtés… Oups.

Le blondinet, qui avait de toute évidence deviner le raisonnement suivit par son beau ninja, se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement :

-- Ne me dis pas que tu te soucis de ta dignité à cet instant précis Kuro-aï…

-- Disons que j'accepte de l'oublier un instant.

Et Kurogane enlaça son insupportable blondinet.


	5. E Etoiles

**Etoiles**

Cette fois encore, ils devaient dormir à la belle étoile. Et comme d'habitude la boule de poil le harcelait, appuyée par le magicien. Voulant ménager ses tympans, Kurogane s'éloigna du feu de camp de leur petit groupe vraiment trop bruyant, et marcha une minute ou deux. Il s'arrêta et s'allongea dans l'herbe les bras derrière la tête, et les yeux dans les étoiles. Enfin un peu de silence… Ca ne faisait pas de mal !

Il resta ainsi, il ne sait pas combien de temps, tranquille. Mais des pas vinrent troubler le silence. S'était Fye. Kurogane, qui sans avoir eu à lever la tête l'avait reconnu, ne dis rien, le regard toujours perdu dans la voûte céleste. Il l'entendit s'allonger à côté de lui, puis se blottir sur son torse. Kuro hésita une seconde avant de finalement passer un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

Et sans avoir à le regarder, il devina Fye sourire. Il l'avait deviné, car il commençait à le comprendre maintenant. Ce n'était pas facile, il était tellement complexe. Mais à force d'observation il commençait à le connaître. Et ça il en était fier. Car mieux que n'import qui d'autre, il devenait capable de comprendre Fye. Celui qu'il aimait. Et de ça, ils étaient deux à en être heureux, et à en profiter. En toute sérénité, tout les deux, sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles.


	6. Bonus !

Parce que le B m'avait inspiré, voilà un autre drabble

* * *

**Bourré ? Moi ? Naaaaaaaan…**

Une nouvelle plume avait rejoint la mémoire de Sakura. Mais Mokona avait refuser des le faire repartir avant d'avoir eu sa dose de saké et avait décidé de boire pour fêter le heureux hasard qui les avaient conduits dans cette ville… Car cette ville n'était autre que la capitale de ce célèbre alcool de riz, il y avait même une fontaine où il coulait à flots !!

Et c'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Shaoran et Sakura étaient partit dormir depuis longtemps et que Mokona tentait de vider la fontaine gorgée par gorgée (il en avait d'ailleurs bien avancée, la fontaine était à moitié vide, ou à moitié pleine si vous préférez…), bref c'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, Fye ivre entraînait un Kurogane titubant un peu à l'écart du village, dans un petit parc calme et désert.

Fye, euphorique sous les effets de l'alcool n'arrêtait pas de rire et tenant une bouteille d'une main et Kuro d'une autre, il l'entraînait encore un peu plus loin dans le parc. Puis finalement, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, entraînant Kuro qui tomba lourdement en grognant à côté de lui. Kurogane lui piqua alors la bouteille (qui approchait de la fin de sa vie) et la finie cul sec. Ce qui fit râler le magicien :

-- Heeeeeeeeey !! J'en voulais encoreuuuuuuh !! Méchant Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaaan !!

L'interpellé eu alors une lueur étrange qui s'alluma dans les yeux et se tournant avec un sourire un coin et provocateur il répondit :

-- Ah oui ? Viens le chercher alors…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Fye sauta au cou du ninja et l'embrassa.


	7. F Fioup Fioup !

Drabbles inspiré de mon propre vécu... je me demande si je dois remercier Astate et Pinkilluminati au final... à votre avis ?

* * *

**Fioup fioup !**

Kurogane était plutôt du genre à ne dormir que d'u œil. En bon ninja qu'il était, il fallait qu'il reste toujours sur ces gardes. Son entraînement lui permettait de récupérer un maximum de force en un minimum d'heures de repos.

Mais de temps en temps il avait besoin de dormir un bon coup. Pas forcément de faire 12h de sommeil. Mais d'en faire plus que trois ou quatre. Et quand ça arrivait Kuro tombait dans un sommeil de plomb. Un tremblement de terre ne pourrait pas le réveiller.

Cette nuit Kuro avait piqué un somme de ce dernier genre. Il était maintenant sept heures du matin, Fye et Mokona était les seuls réveillés. Après s'être repus d'un copieux petit déjeuner, les deux diablotins s'ennuyaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient « L'idée du siècle ». Pas de chance pour Kuro.

Quand celui-ci se réveilla une heure plus tard, il se sentait en pleine forme, quoiqu'encore un peu endormi. Pour retrouver pleinement ses esprits, il décida d'aller se passer un coup d'eau sur la tête avant de descendre. Il essaya vaguement de se remémorer le rêves qu'il avait fait. Le résulta fut peu concluant. La seule choses qui lui revenait c'était deux voix enjouées qui murmuraient sans cesses un truc du genre « Fioup fioup ». Vraiment bizarre comme rêve.

Kurogane chassa ces étrangetés de son esprit alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il commençait à se déshabiller lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés en constatant qu'on lui avait dessinée dessus au feutre rouge et que ses joues étaient ornées de papillons…

Toute la tablé dans la cuisine sursauta violemment en entendant le cri de rage poussé par Kurogane. Sakura et Shaolan abordait des expressions horrifiés, tendis que Fye et Mokona échangèrent un regard complice et satisfait en murmurant silencieusement « Fioup fioup ! »


	8. G Grrr

**Grrr….**

Kurogane a une petite manie… Probablement ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué lui-même mais souvent il…grogne ! Et ça ne m'a pas échappé !! D'ailleurs pourquoi croyez vous que j'ai décidé de l'appeler « Grand toutou » ? Quoique j'aurais pu dire ours aussi… mais après je ne pouvais plus faire la variante pour Shaolan… Mais bref le fait est que Kurogane grogne… Quand moi ou Mokona l'embêtons trop, quand il voit des plats sucrés, quand il pleut…et même dans d'autres circonstances plus privées. En fait il grogne souvent… Mais c'est mignon, non ?

Tout en me faisant ces réflexions je le fixe, et il vient de le remarquer… Se tournant vers moi, il grogne encore un fois et demande :

-- Quoi encore ??

Et c'est plus fort que moi mais je lui réponds :

-- Graou !


	9. H Himitsu

Héhé ! Nouveau drabble... quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas trop tôt ? Bon d'accord j'avoue ça faisais un peu -beaucoup- longtemps que j'avais pas uploader mes drabbles... vos avez le droit de me lancer des tomates par reviws interposées XD

En attendant : Enjoy !!

* * *

**Himitsu**

Depuis quelques jours, l'ambiance du groupe était légèrement différente. Pas en mal, non ! Mais différente…les premiers à l'avoir remarqué était Shaolan et Mokona. Notamment quand se dernier avait une fois de plus mis en colère le ninja… et qu'il lui avait suffit un simple regard derrière lui l'avait calmé… Fait étonnant en soit, et d'autant plus que c'était Fye qui marchait derrière lui à ce moment là.

Si Shaolan c'était abstenu de commentaires, Mokona lui avait repris de plus belle son habitude d'appeler Kurogane « Kuro-daddy » et Fye « Fye-mommy »… et Kurogane pour toute protestation se contentait de grogner et de jeter un regard noir à la boule de poil.

Il se passa quelques jours ainsi, avant que Sakura ne le remarque à son tour et demande au magicien :

-- Fye-san il s'est passé quelque chose avec Monsieur Kurogane ? Vous ne vous disputez plus.

Pour toute réponse, Fye lui fit son sourire de chat avant de dire en mettant son index devant sa bouche :

-- Himitsu…


End file.
